Kiwi
"The Rat Thing has highly corrosive acids within its stomach that not only break down anything, but also extract the nutrients from whatever it has broken down." —'Kiwi', Toy Island: Big Bad Bonjour Kiwi is a member of the Napoleonic Forces, but his position is still unknown. It is speculated that he is the resident scientist because he explained The Rat Thing's digestive system with great intellect. History ''Toy Island'' Kiwi debuted in the movie Toy Island: Big Bad Bonjour. Aside from being spotted scurrying around Monsieur Bonjour's Castle, his main line of dialogue is to explain how The Rat Thing's digestive system works. After that scene, he is not seen again within the movie. Kiwi's first appearance in a regular Season 3 episode is in "UFO Fight", where he appears as one of the officers in the cockpit of Monsieur Bonjour's UFO. For some unknown reason he does not appear in as many episodes as the other members of the Napoleonic Forces. Kiwi reappears in Season 4 where he only appears in Monsieur Bonjour's Castle. He can be seen scurrying about in the background. He only says, "Oh no!" once in the whole season, in his last appearance. Kiwi returns in Season 5 with a slightly more significant role than before. He is seen accompanying Madame Tigre when she comes to Toy Island to participate in the elections. He can later be seen scurrying about Madame Tigre's Sky Castle. In both appearances, he has minimal dialogue. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Kiwi appears in ''Oshawott: The Force of Hippo. Here, he can be seen a few times within the castle, but in the intense ending battle he is nowhere to be seen. Once again, there is no explanation for this. Unlike the other members of the Napoleonic Forces, he is not seen in regular episodes. ''Toy Island Party! Kiwi appears as a rival in the Villain Safari mode of ''Toy Island Party! ''Curtis Ball'' series Kiwi appears as an unlockable playable character following the first update of Curtis Ball Tournament. He is a default member of Team Tigre. As a Scorer type character he has good Power, Skill, Defense, and Recovery, although he has poor Dodge and Reach. His special ability is Hummingbird Flock, where he sends a swarm of mutant hummingbirds into the opponents' side of the field, blocking their view and slowing them down. His friend ability is Field Pass, where he passes the ball to a friend like a football, giving the friend a good shot on goal. Kiwi does not reprise his playability in Curtis Ball Showdown, instead appearing as a mere audience member. ''Friends' Racing'' Kiwi appears in Friends' Racing where he can be seen on Monsieur Bonjour's course as well as in Madame Tigre's course. ''Friends' Baseball'' Kiwi appears in Friends' Baseball as a member of the unlockable team Madame Tigre Predators. Character It is hard to describe Kiwi's personality with so little material to work with, but what can be told is that he is very intellectual and well-versed in science, as seen when he was able to describe The Rat Thing's digestive system with ease and enthusiasm. Appearance Kiwi wears a black tank top that has a DNA feather on it. His feet are yellow but his feathers are brown. He also holds a football in his right hand. He has a long, yellow, pointy beak and has a small tuft of hair on his head. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Napoleonic Forces Category:Toy Island Season 3 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Rivals Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters